Suì-Fēng
|image= |conflict=White Invasion |date=N/A |place=Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result=Draw |side1=*Captain Soifon *Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda (support) |side2=*2nd Espada Barragan Luisenbarn |forces1=Soifon: *Zanjutsu *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Shunpo *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) Ōmaeda: *Shunpo *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2=*Sonído *Hierro *Time Dilation Field *Resurrección :*Enhanced Time Dilation :*Respira :*Gran Caída |casual1=Soifon is grievously injured, Ōmaeda is uninjured. |casual2=Barragan is uninjured. }} Soifon & Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Baraggan Luisenbarn is a battle between the Segunda Espada and the captain and lieutenant of the 2nd Division. Prologue After the battles that take place at the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society concludes, the remaining fighters prepare themselves to do battle. Baraggan Luisenbarn, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded by Ggio Vega, who pleads with him to leave the remaining Shinigami to him and Nirgge Parduoc. Baraggan agrees. Soifon overhears this and rushes over to challenge Ggio. The two then begin battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, Pages 16-19 Their battles ends with Soifon's victory. Ōmaeda asks if Suzumebachi's effect still works despite not hitting the same area twice. Soifon corrects him, explaining how she had aimed for Ggio's innards with Suzumebachi to kill him. Now that all of his Fracción are dead, Baraggan then finally arises from his throne as Soifon tells Ōmaeda to not speak about other details that could reveal their secrets because Baraggan is the "showstopper."Bleach manga; Chapter 333, Pages 10-13 Battle Right from the start, both Soifon and Ōmaeda find themselves struggling against Baraggan. This is seen from the fact that the two appear rather worn out and Baraggan's disappointment that the two of them together could not even move him from his spot. He then disassembles his throne to bring out his Zanpakutō, a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. He asks who he should split in two first. Ōmaeda then asks his captain if it was about time for them to get serious and release their limiters. Baraggan is intrigued at the possibility of his opponents having additional moves left and tells them to do so. Ōmaeda gleefully brags to Baraggan that they will but he is soon corrected by Soifon. Soifon reveals that while the limiters are automatically placed on captain-class Shinigami entering the living world, the process of doing so can be temporarily disabled. In short, every member of the Gotei 13 currently fighting is already at full strength. Ōmaeda is utterly in shock at this revelation.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, Pages 7-12 Baraggan proceeds to swinging his axe at Soifon and Ōmaeda, both who manage to dodge the attack as it completely cuts through the top half of a building. Soifon then tries to counter by kicking Baraggan but finds that again her attacks slow down just as they are about hit. Baraggan then grabs Soifon's leg and tosses her into a nearby building. Ōmaeda yells his concern, but Soifon tells him to stop making such fuss as she is fine. Soifon then pauses to wonder on Baraggan's powers as it is not her body slowing down from being pressured by reiatsu but her entire movements being affected. As she ponders on if Baraggan controls gravity or some power that affects her motor nerves and muscular tissue, Baraggan notices and decides to explain. He correctly guesses that Soifon is trying to figure out his abilities and cannot make a clear distinction. He details on how each Espada embody an aspect of death and how these correspond to each Espada's abilities, ideology and reason for existence. He tells Soifon that his aspect is "old age" which gives him power over time, the most powerful and inevitable form of death. He then shows her by using Sonído to get in close before she realizes it and touches her left shoulder, causing the bones in her left arm to break. Soifon is noticeably shocked at this and Baraggan simply taunts her that not being able to comprehend that is how death is. Baraggan goes on, saying that from that point on, there will be not a single thing that she will be able to understand until the fight is over. He releases his Resurrección, Arrogante and is enveloped by black flames that turn him into a skeleton with more regal crown, jewelry and a much more sinister appearance similar to a Grim Reaper.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, Pages 9-20 This new form of Baraggan's is a surprise to Soifon. Baraggan then begins to demonstrate just how powerful his powers of time dilation by simply walking on the rooftop of a building, which causes it to age and collapse with each step. Soifon watches in horror as she realizes this and Baraggan looks to make a move as he reiterates that his rule over "old age" causes everything around him to rot and die. As Ōmaeda wonders on just what Baraggan is planning, Soifon screams at Ōmaeda to run because he is no match for the Espada. Baraggan, however simply tells her that she is not a match either and utilizes Respira. This miasma heads towards Soifon and manages to catch her broken left arm despite her attempts to escape. The broken arm quickly begins to rot away to the bone and Soifon screams for Ōmaeda to cut off her arm before it spreads further and kills her, having realized what just happened. Ōmaeda is able to cut the arm off in time and Baraggan proceeds to taunting Soifon on how humorous it is that even Shinigami are afraid of death.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, Pages 1-14 Ōmaeda remarks to himself on how none of the opponents he has seen can compare to Barragan, thinking that the Espada is even more dangerous than Aizen because they can't get near him, much less touch him. As he wonders how can they defeat him if they can't even attack him, he realizes how grave their situation is no one can escape Baraggan's attacks if they could reach Soifon. He then is suddenly called on by Soifon and is ordered to act as a decoy. Ōmaeda is confused and as Soifon assures him that she has a plan and repeats her request for Ōmaeda to be a decoy, he starts frantically sputtering that it is clearly impossible. Baraggan then wonders if they are going to make a move and tells them that if they will not go to him, he will come to them. This causes Ōmaeda to panic even further but Soifon plainly tells him to make sure that his right arm is protected to be able to cut off any parts that get turned to bone and retreat. She then leaves and Ōmaeda is left nervously sweating over being a decoy. Having not noticed that Soifon had a plan in action, Baraggan starts rushing towards Ōmaeda which prompts Ōmaeda to scream and run for his life in a comedic fashion.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, Pages 8-11As Ōmaeda continues his role as a decoy, he notices Captain Hitsugaya's Hyōten Hyakkasō technique in the form of a huge tower of ice. Ōmaeda resumes running away as Baraggan appears in front of him. Baraggan then releases a Respira and though Ōmaeda tries to stay out of Baraggan's reach by running amongst the buildings, the Respira manages to touch his lieutenant armband. Ōmaeda cuts off the armband in a hurry and Baraggan laughs in great amusement over the fact that Ōmaeda appears to be unable to even dodge a deliberately slow Respira. With this Ōmaeda begins to lose morale and doubt his survival against the Espada and he starts screaming for his captain to save him. Soifon, who is in a alley between two buildings, overhears her lieutenant's screams and remarks that he should stop his pathetic crying. She then comments that once the battle is over, she will beat Ōmaeda up until he is uglier than he already is. Soifon then releases her Bankai after having her body tethered by a sash (Ginjōhan) that is wrapped around a building many times, satisfied that her preparations are complete.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, Pages 14-19 Meanwhile, Ōmaeda is still acting as a decoy and swiftly running from Barragan. Baraggan taunts Ōmaeda's "skill" at running for being rather fat and Ōmaeda retorts that Baraggan is just jealous as he is nothing but bones. Ōmaeda then activates his Shikai and crushes a piece of building to kick its fragments at Baraggan, hoping that the debris will hit and injure the Espada. This move is futile as the rubble simply disintegrate in Baraggan's time dilation field. Ōmaeda then further panics as he realizes such moves do not work and becomes frustrated at the fact that his Zanpakutō is incapable of some form of Kidō like fire or ice. This sparks an idea for Ōmaeda that Kidō is Baraggan's weakness as it will most likely reach the Espada. However, as Ōmaeda gets ready to take the offensive, he recalls his poor skills at Kidō. Thinking that he got carried away, he decides to simply use Bakudō #21: Sekienton, which creates a smoke curtain to hide his escape. Barragan then comes to to the conclusion that this was all the power his opponent had, and prepares to end thing by bringing out his "Gran Caída". Ōmaeda notices this and asks what it is, to which Baraggan tells him that it is "Gran Caída", a guillotine that is far more than what Ōmaeda deserves to be killed by. As Baraggan is about to kill Ōmaeda, he notices the surge of energy from Soifon's Bankai being released and turns around to face her. Soifon climbs up to show her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben. Baraggan is both intrigued and surprised as it is his first time seeing a Bankai. Ōmaeda is also surprised to see Soifon's Bankai, having never seen it before himself. He comments on its shape and wonders how one can fight with it. He then notices that Soifon has wrapped a Ginjōhan (heavy metal sash) around her waist, questioning why she would use that as it decreases mobility. Soifon then explains that she would have preferred to not finish the battle with her Bankai if at all possible because it insults her pride as an Onmitsukidō member due to considering her Bankai too large to hide, too heavy to move, and having an attack too flashy for assassination. She sets herself up to fire the Bankai's projectile at Baraggan and the result is a huge blazing explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, Pages 5-19 The resulting explosion sends Ōmaeda flying into the side of a nearby building at extreme force. Soifon then goes hurtling backwards as her Ginjōhan rips but Ōmaeda catches her, expressing his confidence that she defeated Barragan.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, Pages 3-7 Aftermath Having seemingly defeated the Segunda Espada, Soifon and Ōmaeda bear witness to the opening of a Garganta along with the rest of the standing Gotei 13. Wonderweiss Margera and Fūrā make their arrival. They then witness the incapacitation of Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake by Coyote Starrk and Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss then produces a loud battle cry that frees Tia Harribel. The smoke from the explosion caused by Soifon's Bankai clears and it is revealed that Barragan survived without even a scratch. Soifon is in shock on what she sees as an impossibility. Fūrā then blows away the flames that were imprisoning Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. As the situation begins to look hopeless for the Gotei 13, the Vizard arrive.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, Pages 2-20 Shortly after the Vizard arrive and greet various members of the Gotei 13, Wonderweiss produces another battle cry which causes Fūrā to summon numerous Gillian Menos from its mouth. Various members of the Gotei 13 including Soifon and Ōmaeda are surprised on the sheer number of Gillian Menos. The Vizard then prepare for battle by donning their Hollow masks.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, Pages 1-19 The Vizard tear through all the Gilians with Ōmaeda being noticeably amazed at their power.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, Pages 1-17Afterward the Vizard go to aid the Gotei 13 in their battles, with Hachigen Ushōda coming to help Soifon defeat Baraggan.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, Pages 1-9 References Navigation Category:Fights